Always believe
by CelTakerCena
Summary: John thinks that no one believes him. That he can't beat Brock...but someone is always there to help and support him TakerXJohn


**John thinks that no one is believing him and that he can't beat Brock. But Someone is always there to help**

**TakerXCena **

**...**

John Cena P.O.V

I walked down the locker. I am so mad right now. I had a hard week. People telling me that I'm no longer strong. I'm not the same person as I was before.

I shook my head. I know I can beat Brock but I don't know why I couldn't at Summerslam. I went to Raw and Shawn didn't believe that I can beat Brock. Ric Flair looks at me like I can't beat him.

I know I can beat Brock. Hulk Hogan is the only one that believes me. I tripped on a chair landed in front of Paul and Brock.

Great, just what I needed. I was pulled up by Brock and choked.

"You are not suppose to disturb the champion" he yelled

I swallowed and pushed him away. "You are not a real champion!' I said back

Brock glares at me and pushes me towards the wall.

"What did you say?" he asked angrily

"You don't deserve to be champion" I said "You are nothing…you have no heart or passion for this company"

Brock laughs and slams to the wall.

"Oh…you are right…" he said "I don't care about this company"

"The title doesn't belong to you" I said "You are just an asshole"

Brock glares and punches me on the stomach. I yelled out and Brock punched me on the ribs. I cried out. People walked by not wanting to mess with Lesnar.

I just coughed out as he kept on punching me. I then felt released and I fell down to the floor. I saw Brock on the ground knocked out.

"HOW DARE YOU!" yelled Paul

I heard Brock yelled out again. Paul then stumbled back.

"Go NOW!"

I smiled recognizing that voice. I see a hand out in front of me. I grabbed it and I was pulled up. I was then met with green eyes.

"Mark" I whispered

"John" he whispered back

I leaned up and kissed him. He kissed me back gently. I then hugged him.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Yes…" I said "Now that I'm with you"

Mark laughed and kissed my forehead. I then frowned when I saw Brock get up with a chair.

"MARK!" I yelled

Mark turns around only to be struck by the chair. I yelled out and ran to him but was stopped by Brock.

I swallowed and stared right at him. He then smiles and held my chin. Brock pushes me towards the wall and started kissing me. I groaned and tried to push him away.

Brock choked me and I fought for air. Brock then leans back and started kissing my neck. I tried to kick him but he held my leg with his knee.

I then see him yell and groan in pain. Mark had the chair and hit him again. Brock turns around and Mark hits him on the face.

Brock falls back. Mark hugs me and glares at Brock.

"You don't ever hurt him again" yelled Mark

Brock just laughs "We have a match"

"I don't care" said Mark "I can end you right here…right now"

I smiled and placed my head on his chest. Mark placed a hand on my head and rubbed it. Brock gets up and laughs.

"You can't beat me" he said "I beat you at wrestlemania"

"You sure did" said Mark "But I can kick your ass right here…and embarrassed you in front of the whole world"

Brock shook his head. Mark grabs a hammer and charges towards him.

"No….no…" he begged "Please"

Mark stopped and stared at him. He then sees Paul and hits him on the stomach. Mark grabbed the title and hits Brock across the face.

I smiled as Brock fell. I then hugged him.

"Thank you" I whispered

"Hey…anything for my love" said Mark

I then frowned.

"What's wrong" Mark asked

"No one thinks I can beat him" I said

Mark shook his head "I do…well I don't think"

I just looked at him with sad eyes.

"I know you can beat his ass" said Mark

I laughed "I'll beat him for you"

Mark smiled "Thank you….but you have to beat him for you…for the company for your passion and your heart"

I smiled "You're right"

Mark kissed me and smiled "And If you lose…I'm still right here"

I looked down.

"And I will always support you…and you will always be my champ"

I just smiled "really?"

"Oh yes…" said Mark "You are the true champ…you earn the champions…your fought hard…and you are a hero to those little kids or the whole Cenation…they will always believe you"

I kissed Mark deeply and smiled.

"I love you" I whispered

"I love you too"

Mark and I went to the hotel to stay a night. I am looking forward to beat Brock ass. I can't wait for Night of Champions. As long as I have Mark by my side…everything will be okay.

...

hope ya'll like

It's been a while since I wrote TakerXCena


End file.
